Merelakan untuk Bahagia
by obby5020
Summary: "jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?" Sakura membulatkan matanya. "kau brengsek Sai.." . " maafkan aku..." Cinta itu tak harus dipaksa, sejak awal memang ia sendiri yang memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menerimanya dan berusaha membuat mereka berdua menjalin hubungan. cinta segitiga, hal klise yang terkadang terjadi. silahkan baca, semoga suka.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : maaf jika typo dan banyak kesalahan.

Yuki'NF Miharu : Salam kenal senpai. terimah kasih untuk sarannya dan kritikannya di fic 'love'. sangat membantuku sekali. maaf soal kekurang tahuanku soal basket. sekali lagi terimah kasih sudah mampir dan baca.

untuk yang lainnya terimah kasih udah mampir dan baca, maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat dan gak ngefeel.

* * *

Sore yang indah, cahaya jingga menyelimuti bumi. Disebuah caffe seorang perempuan cantik sibuk mengetikkan jari diatas keyboard laptopnya. Ia sangat serius , sesekali wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. Ditemani dengan secangkir kopi mochacino dan sepotong kue keju kesuakaannya. Sejujurnya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, mereka sama-sama berjanji untuk bertemu dicaffe ini tapi sampai sekarang seseorang yang ditunggunya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ini sudal lewat 10 menit dari waktu janjian mereka.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seseorang menggeser kursi disampingnya. Tanpa mengalihkan atensinya perempuan itu sudah tahu siapa pelakunya ."kau terlambat dua puluh menit pig" perempuan yang diapanggil 'pig' pun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"gomen ne forhead sayang, aku menunggu kekasihku menjemputku" Sakura menolehkan wajahnya kepada Ino meminta penjelasan lebih "oh ya, perkenalkan ini kekasihku Sakura. Sai" Ucap Ino seraya menunjuk seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam klimis, bermata oniks hitam dan kulit putih pucat. "dan Sai, ini Sakura sahabat baikku" Sakura menjulurkan tangannya guna menjabat tangan pemuda yang sama sekali tak berekspresi, hanya diam. menatap dirinya dengan seringaian "duduklah Sai" sesuai perintah Ino pria yang bernama Sai itu duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura, hanya itu satu-satunya kursi yang kosong. Karena kedatangan sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi lalu menutup dan menyimpan laptop didalam tas ransel yang selalu ia bawa.

"kalian pesanlah makanan, aku mau ke toilet dulu" Sakura hampir beranjak dari duduknya sebelum suara Ino menghentikan tindakannya.

"kau tidak memesan juga forhead"

"tidak, aku sudah makan tadi sebelum kesini. Aku hanya memasan kopi mochacino dan kue saja pig. Pesanannya juga sudah tiba sedari tadi" ujar sakura setengah menyindir, Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"baiklah, aku tahu aku salah. Tak usah menyindir forhead" perempuan merah muda itu menggelengkan kepala, memaklumi sahabatnya. kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu disana. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal pada ino, perempuan itu, mengapa ia tidak bilang jika membawa sekaligus kekasihnya kemari. Ck, padahal kan janjiannya hanya berdua untuk melepas rindu setelah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu karena sibuk. Malah sekarang pakai acara bawa pacar. Sakura kan ogah jadi obat nyamuk..'dasar pig'gumamnya.

Usai urusan buang air kecilnya Sakura kembali, terlihat oleh netranya Sai kekasih Ino setengah bosan mendengar ocehan Ino disampingnya. Sakura terkekeh melihatnya,'pasangan yang lucu' pikir Sakura. Sampai dimana Sakura merasa mata hitam itu menatap dirinya yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah meja tempatnya duduk tadi. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu, namun secepat kilat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap arah lain. Hatinya berteriak untuk melakukan hal itu, firasatnya tidak enak sungguh.

Berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura menarik kursi seraya "berhentilah mengoceh pig" bibir Ino mengerucut mendengar penuturan Sakura padanya. "ck, dasar forhead" Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya, Ia cukup sadar dan tahu jika mata orang didiepannya tak pernah berhenti menatap dirinya. Seketika perasaan takut menyusup hati Sakura saat tanpa sengaja melihat seringai pemuda itu. Sakura pun menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Jari lentiknya mengambil sendok kecil lalu meraih kue yang ia abaikan tadi dan memakannya, sedikit demi sedikit. Ia gugup. Mata itu tak pernah lepas menatapnya.

.

.

Keesokkan sore harinya.

Sakura masih sibuk dengan laptop yang masih menyala dihadapannya. Tugasnya sebagai editor sebuah majalah dan koran membuatnya harus bekerja dengan serius tanpa gangguan. Ia tak ingin menuai kesalahan disetiap kata atau pun kalimat bahkan paragraph dari karya seseorang apalagi ini berita, ia tak boleh salah atau masalah besar akan menimpa dirinya. Ponsel Sakura berdering, sejenak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Sakura meraih ponsel disamping laptopnya dan ia merasa bingung dengan nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Sedikit rasa penasaran Sakura mengangkat panggilan telvon tersebut.

"hallo"

"hn" Sakura mengenali suara ini meski baru seahari mereka bertemu dan tak ada beberapa jam. Tak ingin dianggap sok akrab Sakura merasa dirinya harus pura-pura tidak tahu.

"kau siapa?" ia mendengarnya, sang lawan bicara mendengus setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Sakura" pria itu terkekh "aku tahu, kau tahu siapa aku?" kini giliran Sakura mendengus tak suka.

"apa maumu Sai?"

"tak ada, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja"

Sakura mendecak tak suka menimbulkan nada kesal kentara diantaranya "jangan berkata hal tidak berguna. Aku sibuk. Lebih baik kau tutup telvonmu "

"entah kenapa? Aku suka mendengarmu marah. Okeh, maaf mengganggu. Sampai jumpa Sakura"

"cih"

Perempuan merah mudah itu terlihat memijit kepala. Pusing menderanya setelah menerima panggilan dari kekasih sahabatnya. Ia tau ini sebuah kesalahan yang tak pernah ingin dilakukannya karena dari awal ia juga tidak tahu jika pemilik nomor itu adalah kekasih sahabatnya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Iya, bukan salahnya. Sakura berusah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Bahkan setelahnya, laki-laki itu tak pernah berhenti menghubunginya melalui pesan ataupun telvon berhari-hari. Meski begitu Sakura megabaikannya, tidak perduli. Ia dilema. Sampai suatu hari sahabatnya datang padanya, mencurahkan segala isi hatinya tentang kekasihnya yang sulit untuk dihubungi dan terkesan cuek. Dalam hati kecilnya, Sakura merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah. Dering ponselnya bordering, saat ia tengah mengelus punggung Ino guna menenangkan perempuan pirang itu yang sedang menangis. Matanya membulat setelah melihat siapa yang menelvonnya. Dengan segera ia membalik ponsel itu dan menaruhnya dipangkuaannya. Sakura merasa bersyukur ponselnya tak lagi bordering tapi sialnya ponselnya malah bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

Tak ingin membuat Ino curiga, Sakura pamit pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk Ino dan dirinya. Sesampainya didapur Sakura mengecek ponselnya. Mulutnya menganga dan bola matanya melebar melihat pesan yang tertera disana.

'aku berada dilobi apartementmu Sakura. Buka pintunya atau aku mendobraknya secara paksa'

Sakura tak mengerti dimana laki-laki itu tau apartementnya yang pasti jika laki-laki itu benar melakukakan hal itu. Bisa gawat, sekarang diapartementnya ada pikir panjang Sakura menelvon sang pengirim. Di dering pertama, telvonnya diangkat.

"kau jangan lakukan hal gila. Ino sedang berada diapartementku" ujar Sakura setengah berbisik. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat paling jahat sekarang.

"cih" Sai mendecih "okeh mungkin lain kali" Sakura mendesah lega mendengarnya.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Ino tak pernah lagi menghungi Sakura. Setelah tiga hari kemudian Ino mengiriminya pesan. Mengatakan jika perempuan itu akan pergi meninggalkan Tokyo. Sakura syock, ia lalu menghubungi iIo. Ino mengangkatnya dengan nada diceria-ceriakan. Sakura tahu itu karena memang mereka bersahabat cukup lama. Membujuk Ino adalah hal yang paling susah Sakura lakukan, ia dan Ino sama-sama keras kepala. Alias berkepala batu.

"tak usah khawatir forhead, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan aku. Ku harap kau bahagia. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluargaku. Kau tahu berapa lama aku jauh dari mereka dan sekarang aku ingin dekat dengan mereka. Datanglah besok pagi kebandara untuk mengantarku"

"ta..." tut..tut..tut. panggilan terputus secara sepihak. Sakura mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Ino bilang, padanya ia bahagia disini dan ingin tinggal disani selamanya merelakan diri untuk berpisah dengan keluarganya. Tapi sekarang.. Sakura tak pernah menduganya sama sekali.

.

.

Ia memeluk Ino cukup lama, tidak rela berpisah dengan sahabatnya. "jangan menangis forhead, kau membuatku ingin menangis juga. Aku akan mengunjungimu dan selalu mengabarimu" Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukannya dengan Ino, ia tak mampu menatap sahabatnya. Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya setelah beribisik ditelinga Sakura, membuat Sakura mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya juga meski Sakura sedikit bingung dan tak mengerti akan bisikan Ino.

mata Ino beralih pada Sai, tatapan mereka bertemu dan terasa berbeda. Ino memberikan pelukan perpisahan pada Sai, sedikit menjijit hingga mulutnya tepat pada telinga pria itu mengingat tinggi tubuh dan berbisik, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sakura. Sai mengangguk pasti. "pasti" gumamnya. Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Tersenyum kearah dua orang yang mengantar kepergiannya, melambai tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi. Setetes air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya. Ino menangis dalam diam. 'semoga bahagia' gumamnya.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk Sakura, ia ingin segera tiba diapartementnya untuk mandi dan segera tidur. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, akhirnya ia sampai dibasement apartementnya. Meraih tas dikursi penumpang sebelah kemudi ia lalu beranjak keluar. Baru menapaki beberapa langkah sebuah tangan mencekalnya kemudian menyeretnya. Sakura yang shock karena tingkah pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu,ia membulatkan mata begitu melihat siapa pelakunya dan tubuhnya seakan kaku hanya sekedar untuk digerakkan karena terlalu kagetnya. Sampai dimana pemuda itu membawa masuk dirinya kedalam lift dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang dengan posisi sebelah tangan pemuda itu memeluk bahu Sakura melingkar dari depan lalu sebelahnya lagi memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Sakura" pemuda itu memanggil namanya tepat ditelinganya. Ia sadar dari keterkejutannya dan meronta-ronta bahkan memaki-maki pemuda yang seenaknya pada dirinya.

"lepaskan aku brengsek" tak ada balasan, pemuda itu hanya diam. Malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menyesap aroma sakura lebih dalam dengan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Sakura seraya menyeringai yang tak luput dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura pun semakin berang dan terus memaki pemuda itu namun tetap tak dihiraukan.

Pintu lift terbuka. Sakura beruntung tak ada yang menunggu didepan lif. Mungkin karena memang hari sudah malam. Tak banyak yang berkeliaran dikoridor apartementnya yang hanya memiliki dua apartement satu lantai. Sai melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari lift. Sakura hanya diam mengikuti pemuda itu pasalnya ia sudah lelah untuk berontak dan berteriak. Tenaga laki-laki lebih besar bukan. Sampai didepan pintu Sakura, Sai melepaskan genggamannya tangannya pada tangan sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura menunduk enggan untuk menatapnya.

"aku hanya ingin mengantarmu. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang masuk dan beristirahatlah" mengelus puncak kepala Sakura lalu mengecup pipi sebelah kanan Sakura. Ia kemudian berbalik pergi, baru beberapa langkah suara Sakura lebih dulu menginstrupsinya untuk berhenti.

"kenapa? kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Sai. Kau kekasih sahabatku" ucap Sakura yang dengan begitu cepat membalikkan badannya guna menatap Sai, yang didapatinya bukan wajah laki-laki itu, melainkan punggung laki-laki itu "kau bertingkah seolah-olah aku adalah kekasihmu. Dimana otak mu Sai? Mengirim pesan sebagai bentuk sebuah perhatian. Menelvonku, kau bahkan tidak membalas pesan atau pun telvon dari sahabatku. Apa yang kurasakan saat itu, ketika Ino bercerita padaku tentangmu, mengatakan jika kau semakin menjauh darinya, tak peduli padanya. Aku merasa bersalah kau tahu, aku merasa bersalah Sai. Dia sahabatku. Jika kau seperti itu kenapa kau menerima cintanya waktu itu. Jawab aku?" tumpah sudah air mata Sakura, ia tak sanggup lagi dan mengutarakan seluruh pertanyaan di kepalanya kepada pemuda itu. Sementara pemuda itu hanya diam membisu, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura.

"jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya?" Sakura membulatkan matanya "aku memang salah pada Ino, aku tahu itu. Seminggu yang lalu aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku sadar jika aku tidak bisa terus bersamanya dengan cinta sepihak. Aku tak bahagia, dan aku yakin dia juga tak bahagia bersamaku". Sakura jatuh terduduk, air matanya masih terus mengalir. "aku mengatakan semuanya padanya, semuanya. Termasuk tentang dirimu. Tentang aku yang mencintaimu"

Cukup sudah Sakura tak mau dengar "kau brengsek Sai.." Sakura berteriak marah "..jadi Ino pergi keluar negeri itu karena dia tahu tentang ini?" lirihnya pelan, kedua tangannya terkepal meninju lantai.

"tidak sepenuhnya. Saat aku mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu. Dia tersenyum dan bilang jika ini salahnya karena sedari awal memaksaku mencintainya dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Awalnya air mata keluar dimatanya secara deras, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengerti dan memintaku untuk mengejarmu, mengejar cintamu. Ia lalu meminta maaf padaku karena memaksa diriku untuk mencintainya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Meminta maaf padanya karena tak bisa membalas cintanya. Ia pergi atas dasar kemauannya sendiri. Hidup bersama keluarganya disana. Ini semua bukan salahmu Sakura. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau patut menyalahkanku karena memberi harapan palsu padanya" Sai berjongkok dihadapan Sakura, menangkup wajah Sakura yang penuh air mata lalu menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya. "percayalah, saat dimana kita mengantarnya ke bandara. Ino hanya membisikan satu hal padaku. Untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dan mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku menyakitimu Sakura" Sakura kini sadar jadi hari itu, Ino dan Sai telah putus. Ino sudah mengetahui segalanya bahkan disaat itu Ino membisikkan satu hal juga ditelinganya 'berbahagialah forehead, jangan pikirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah merelakannya untukmu. Beri aku kabar baik nanti okeh' awalnya ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ino, kini ia sudah mengerti.

" Ino…" lirih Sakura memanggil nama sahabatnya yang jauh disana. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ino kala itu. Ia memang bukan sahabat yang baik "..maafkan aku" Sakura merasa frustasi lalu ia memukul-mukul dada Sai yang berjongkok dihadapannya sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya.

Sai langsung memeluk Sakura, membelai rambut merah mudah sepunggung Sakura guna menenangkan perempuan yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia benci melihat Sakura menangis. Berjanji dalam diri sendiri ini pertama dan terakhir dirinya membuat Sakura menangis karnanya. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Sai sesaat setelah ia merasakan pelukan erat dari tangan mungil perempuan yang sedang menangis dipelukkannya. "kau memang brengsek Sai, laki-laki breengsek yang membuatku jatu cinta" Sai tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga dirinya dan Sakura berakhir seperti apa yang selama ini ia harapkan. Berakhir dengan baik, tentunya.

.

.

.

Omake

Dua orang berbeda gender berada disebuah restaurant. Duduk saling berhadapan. Pirang dan hitam. Perempuan pirang menunduk dengan satu tangannya menggenggam erat gelas berisi jus strawberry kesuakaaanya dan satu tangannya lagi menutup mulutnya guna menahan isak tangis. "kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Sai?" laki-laki itu terdiam, matanya focus menatap perempuan itu "dia sahabatku, orang yang paling aku sayang Sai. Hiks.. hiks..hiks.." perempuan itu terisak.

"maafkan aku Ino, entah kenapa? Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku tertarik padanya. Sampai dimana dia selalu datang dimimpiku dan tanpa sengaja merusak hari-hariku" Sai menatap Ino intens yang juga menatapnya dengan mata berair "sampai seseorang mengatakan padaku jika aku mencintainya dan sejak hari itu aku mulai mencari tahu segalanya tentangnya. Ini bukan kesalahannya tapi kesalahanku. Jangan pernah salahkan dia, dia tak tau apapun tentang ini. Bahkan saat aku mengejarnya ia menolakku dan itu karena dirimu Ino" Sai berusaha meyakinkan perempuan didepannya yang kini menatapnya tak percaya. "maafkan aku ino"

Ino terdiam, bergelut dengan fikirannya. Cinta itu tak harus dipaksa, sejak awal memang ia sendiri yang memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menerimanya dan berusaha membuat mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, sampai akhirnya ia dan Sai menjalin hubungan yang dipaksakan. Sekarang semua sudah selesai, dari awal memang salahnya. Sahabatnya tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. jika mereka bahagia mungkin Ino akan berusaha merelakannya dan berusaha untuk bahagia. "ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu ataupun Sakura, ini salahku yang selalu memaksa kehendak dan keingininanku sendiri tanpa perduli persaan orang lain. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, maafkan aku Sai" ujar ino dengan menghapus air matanya mencoba untuk kuat dan tersenyum tulus "berbahagialah Sai, kejar cintamu" Sai tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Ino. Pasti ia akan mengejar cintanya.

"terimah kasih Ino, berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai suatu saat nanti yang pastinya orang lebih dari aku"

semoga suka, maaf bila banyak kekurangan..


End file.
